


Wearing Red

by DictionaryWrites



Series: Sugar & Spice [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Issues, Humor, M/M, Modern Era, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Loki & En Dwi are shopping for a suit, although they disagree on what is most appropriate.





	Wearing Red

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous: frostmaster, with the grandmaster being loki's sugar daddy but no dubcon overtones, maybe a shopping trip?

“Come on - why not try it on?” En Dwi asks, softly, and Loki lets out a short laugh, shaking his head. It’s a beautiful suit, to be certain, made of a very fine, red fabric - the thread count alone is no doubt  _obscene_ , and Loki knows it looks very breathable and comfortable to wear, but it’s so striking.

“Where would I wear it?” Loki asks, frowning. It’s a beautiful suit, with tight-fitted trousers and a turn up at the leg-hem to bear the ankles, the waist of the jacket cinched in tightly, and the sleeves just a bit shorter than they need to be, in order to bear the shirt worn beneath (and to show the shine of the cuff links, he expects).

“Wherever you, ah, wanted,” En Dwi replies, his voice coaxing. Loki turns to look at him - no matter what shop, store or business place they step into, everybody seems ready to lay out the red carpet for him, and En Dwi sits in a chair that had been rushed out of an office for him, one ankle loosely set upon his knee, his hands settled on his crossed legs. “How about the little, uh, the little soirée tonight?”

“You want me to wear a  _red suit_  to the party?” Loki asks, slowly arching an eyebrow. “Tell me, En Dwi, when I say “subtle”, what, pray, do you hear?”

“ _Audacious_ ,” En Dwi replies, smoothly, emphasizing the sibilance. Loki looks back to the suit, worrying his lower lip under his teeth. It isn’t that En Dwi can’t afford such things - Loki knows all too well that En Dwi could buy the city of New York without so much as putting a dent in his coffers - but this is the first time in a  _long_  time Loki’s going to be at a party his father and mother are also attending, and as En Dwi’s plus-one. To wear a suit of such startling red...

 _But Thor does, doesn’t he?_  says a voice, unbidden, in the back of his mind.  _Thor wears red to all sorts of events, and nobody bats an eyelid_ **.** Is it so different? Is the difference between Loki and Thor so very pronounced, that Thor might wear a suit Loki could never hope to? 

Loki reaches into the suit, grasping for the label, and a hand clasps over his own, stopping him from catching a glimpse. “En Dwi,” he protests, but the taller man’s hands are warm against Loki’s cheeks, cupping his jaw and making Loki look at his face. “If you don’t want me to look at the price, it must be  _terribly_ high.”

“Do you like the suit?” En Dwi asks, his voice resonant and soft, and Loki feels a tingle run down his spine. 

“Yes, but--”

“Ah ah. No buts. We’ll get the suit, you can wear the suit, and your  _father_ \--” En Dwi makes quote marks in the air, and despite himself, Loki laughs, “can eat his heart out.”

“What if I only wear it once?” Loki asks, curving his hands about the other man’s waist; sales staff are shooting glances in their direction, and Loki feels a little colour rise in his cheeks, but he doesn’t draw his hands away. 

“Then I’ll just have to relish taking it off you for the first  _and last_  time,” En Dwi whispers in his ear, and Loki feels his stomach do a  _flip_  at the unspoken promises, unspoken threats, and he wants to hurry out of this ridiculous store as quickly as they can and get to the privacy of En Dwi’s apartment - or even just the privacy of his limousine. 

“Alright,” Loki whispers, eagerly, and he lets En Dwi clasp his hand and lead him toward the counter. “When--”

“Could we have a  _fitting,_ please?” En Dwi says saccharinely, and Loki feels his blood run cold.

“ _En Dwi!”_ he hisses. “Let’s just buy it: it’ll fit me fine, and I--”  Loki’s red cheeks burn with shame as a young woman comes toward them, smiling politely, and he is furious at the thought of waiting any longer to be alone with the other man... But En Dwi is fond of his games, and this is just another of them. Loki supposes it’s his own fault for being so easily titillated. 

“Look at this way, Loki,” En Dwi purrs. “You’ll be wearing it twice at least.” 

“You’re right,” Loki says tonelessly, his eyes glaring. “And you won’t be taking it off me  _once_.” The young tailor claps her hand over her mouth, obviously doing her best not to laugh, as En Dwi shoots Loki a  _wounded_  look, and Loki leads the way toward the fitting rooms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Check out [my Tumblr](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com) for more, or if you want to send in a request.


End file.
